User blog:BrandonLane/Total OFIBTY Island: Episode Two
Episode Simon: 'Welcome back fans to another episode of TOTAL OFIBTY ISLAND! I'm your host, Simon Cowell. Today the camper's will endure yet another challenge until one contender proves their the utlimate champion! '- Scene changes to the Girl's Cabin -''' 'Shan: '''What kind of challenge do you think Simon's going to assign us today? '''Delilah: '''Who really cares? I'm obviously going to win this. '*smiles* Shan's Confession Cam: 'I keep trying to like Delilah, but I just can't stand her attiude problem. Obviously she's digging a hole for herself. '- Nasia walks into the cabin with a towel on her head -''' 'Delilah: '''Wow, I just adore your outfit! You look some what...better. '- Nasia rolls her eyes -''' 'Lily's Confession Cam: '''I honestly can't stand any of these bitches, but Delilah is my best chance at staying in. '- Lily and Delilah talk quietly behind the cabin -''' 'Delilah: '''So, do you maybe want to make an alliance with me? '''Jessy: '''Sure, Delilah. We should get someone else to join us? Who's very gullible? '''Delilah: '''Mau! We can trick him! Once we start eliminating people from our team's. Okay? '''Jessy: '''Definitely. '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''Puh-lease! I don't plan on keeping them. They're just here to help me get further on. *smiles devilishly* ---- '- The alarm goes off for the campers to head to the center of the camp -''' 'Simon: '''How are you camper's today? '''Everyone: '''Good! '''Simon: '''Well camper's, today you have to go scuba diving. That's right! You're goal is to find squid eggs; but be warned, the mama squid might attack. Also, there's a reward hidden under. The person who finds the reward gets exempted from any chance of elimination if it's found! You'll find the scuba gear over there. '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''I need that tiki! People apparently don't like me. It's so weird, they're ugly, and I'm pretty, so what's not to like? '''Nasia's Confession Cam: '''I sure hope I get that tiki. Regardless, my goal is to get that bitch, Delilah, out. '''Simon: '''Okay, at the blow of the whistle, be prepared to jump in and start swimming. Remember, get as MUCH squid eggs as possible. '- Simon blows the whistle and both team's rush to the water -''' ---- '- The Ferocious Sharks and Mini Coopers split up to find eggs - ' 'Shan's Confession Cam: '''I'm pretty nervous. I'm not a good swimmer. '- Nasia finds an egg - ' '- Delilah finds an egg, and a tiki -''' 'Delilah's Confession Cam: '''I finally found the infamous tiki! Which means, I'm safe this week. '*grins devilishly* '- Joey finds an egg, and finds himself in the squid nest -' Joey's Confession Cam: 'I found a huge amount of eggs! I guess the Mini Cooper's can say good-bye to one of their memeber's tonight! '- Joey and Shan alert the other's to the cave -''' '- The mama squid awakens. She grabs Shan, Lily, and Rae, while Joey tries to escape -' 'Rae's Confession Cam: '''I'm more than pissed at Joey for trying to leave us there. '- Mau slowly swims through the cave and grabs some eggs -''' 'Mau's Confession Cam: '''I'm upset Delilah sent me there, but she probably didn't know about the squid. '''Delilah's Confession Cam: '''Having clueless Mau on my team is hilarious. I make him do everything. '- The Mini Cooper's meet up and go to shore -''' ---- '- Simon enters the bonfire -' 'Simon: '''Wow, two weeks in a row. That must suck; but as always, it's time for someone to be sent packing. '- Joey walks into the confession booth -''' 'Joey: '''I want to vote out...Shan. We both screwed up, but I'm not voting myself. '- Lily walks in -''' 'Lily: '''Well, I guess it's your time to go Shan. Bye! '*smiles* '- Rae walks in - ' Rae: 'Wow, you and Joey really screwed up, but Joey swam away. So, you have to go, Joey. '- Nina enters -''' 'Nina: '''Joey's really hot, so I'm sorry, Shan. '- Tom enters next -''' 'Tom: '''This is really tough, Shan and Joey are my best friend's. In the end, it's Shan... '- Shan enters -''' 'Shan: '''Joey, you're the reason this happened, and you've got me in trouble! Bye. '''Simon: '''The votes are in! The person going home is.....Shan! Pack your stuff up, and get the hell out of here! '- Shan starts to cry -''' 'Shan's Confession Cam: '''I don't understand! He's evil! They're all evil! This was hardly my fault! '''Joey's Confession Cam: '''I hated to lie, but I didn't want to go home. So, I told everyone Shan found it. '- Shan walks to the boat -''' 'Shan: '''This is f***king stupid! I LEFT COLLEGE FOR THIS! Now I'm broke and homeless! '- Shan gets thrown on the boat -''' 'Lily: '''K, bye, bitch. '*rolls eyes* Category:Blog posts